


What Carries The Petals

by ARandomRock



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Informal but not crack., Licking, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomRock/pseuds/ARandomRock
Summary: Xaldin is sent to inspect Castle Oblivion expecting a flower, but discovers a stubborn weed that roots itself within him.





	What Carries The Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-joke gift for @metalbaee on twitter in which this is their OTP.  
> Go tweet them pictures of sad Roxas.

               Castle Oblivion’s floors only had one stain on the clinical white floors - pure pink petals. They simply sat there, never losing their colour against the white. They were the little bits of soul that littered the footsteps of the leader and small symbols of control. It was no surprise then, that when an intruder had stepped on one, a stark colour to stir a thought in the mind of a incoming Nobody.

              Such petals were purposely crushed underneath the inspector's foot, remnant of a flower that shows love and birth, they had to be eliminated. Each one crinkled and vanished under each step as Xaldin made his rounds through the gray corridors. There was no need for this, he knew that the wind could strip and tear apart even the mightiest of oaks, but under his foot was a special kind of insult.

              The pink haired assassin was not quite what Xaldin would class as a silent killer of the night, bringing despair to those who could still remember the taste of it. Little more than a single flower believe it was a tree as the winter approached. So when the pink haired Marluxia rolled his head with a shuffle, the inspector stilled the wind. The tiny small smirk of the lip as the pink flower bloomed into a welcome declaration was little to move anything in the room.

_“The winds speak, Marluxia”_

              The tone was not raised, but not aggressive, merely a statement to hang in the air. Shrugging his shoulders and flicking the remnants of his hair out of his hood, the responses were short and sharp.

_“The winds also change on a whim, Xaldin.”_

              A spray of his hand outwards flicked a handful of petals that each took a difference direction. As the first neared the grown a sudden wind picked it and it’s comrades arms, a little pink bundle that the winds delivered into Xaldin’s hands.

_“This is still Xemnas’s organisation, I would hope you would treat it’s walls with more care.”_

              Xaldin crushed the flowers in his hand and the floor remained sparkling as the winds that whirred died through his braids and settled. Marluxia cocked an eye in response adn but flicked his hand underneath his chin.

_“Are you here to inspect the grounds, or merely to showboat that you read some poetry?”_

              As Marluxia headed for a portal to make his escape, the winds churred to spit out a wall of lances that blocked his patch. Their tips had faced the wall, but refrained from grazing any part. Xaldin took a few steps forward.

_“I am not the betting man, but there appears to be weed problem, more than a rose garden here.”_

              The distanced shortened quickly as Marluxia dismissed the portal to instead walk down the stage steps away from the leader’s chair clapping his hands softly. Less than a couple foot separated the pair.

_“And is that your way of getting a confession when all of Oblivion have worked far more diligently than some other failed efforts.”_

              The stretched of the “failed” was a returned dagger back, even if it confirmed this weed was indeed a rat that could hear the wind as well, Marluxia frustrated him, tormented him.  The rustle of the winds in the trees is what exposes the plotters in the tree, and this was Xaldin’s justification.

              Hand clamped around Marluxia’s face, pinching in the rose cheeks opened the flower’s eyes to pay attention to the words. With two beats going by Marluxia’s eyes narrowed with confidence, alongside it a sharp shing of his weapon being called to his hand. The arrival of petals swept down around his right hand but once more the arrival of Xaldin’s lances whipped up the winds and kept them from touching the ground. Two lances pinched each of Marluxia’s upper arms tightly.

_“Plucking a weed is easy w---”_

              Marluxia poked out a tongue, and licked up Xaldin’s glove.  The sheer audacity of this action instilled not surprised nor shock but a moment of thought weakness in Xaldin. His mind stopped just for a second and Marulxia’s face wiggled out of the gloved hand. Still pinned by his arm. Marluxia gave a smile.

_“My team could learn a little elegance and confidence from you.”_

              Xaldin took a step forward and their faces met as his spoke with a sharper tone, trying to reestablish dominance as the winds around them flicked his braids up and around. A peacocking of emotions from someone who had none and perhaps a symbol of his lusting for the authority a heart gives one’s will. MArluxia on the other was rather unfazed and simply asked to whisper something from Xemnas in his ears in case the others were listening.  Obliging a step forward, leading an eye and a ear. Xaldin was met with a lick up his ear with a soft bite before the soft tone hit him like a gut punch

_“I am not planning everything, things are just a little slow. Sealed with a kiss”_

And that he did on Xaldin’s forehead, a gentle kiss on his forehead. The wetness left their marks over the previous marks on the unchanging face where the mind had to appeared have evacuated to               a different world.  

              Unable to disgusted, merely insulted, Xaldin withdrew his lances and spears. Withdrew even himself several steps way and 180 degrees away.  The flowers his the floor and vanished into it. Marluxia patted himself down and corrected his hair before walking forward towards Xaldin.

_“My castle always welcomes a gentle breeze, it removes the stale air”_

              And with that Xaldin vanished without leaving a single word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/vallanto  
> https://twitter.com/cirartes


End file.
